1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector mounted on an electronic device, and more particularly to a connector with a compact structure for reliably holding an inserted electrical card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in conventional electrical card connector, many card connector have an eject mechanism to remove the inserted card from the connector. A related conventional card connector is disclosed in U.S. patent application Publication No. 2001/0055896A1. The conventional electrical card connector includes a cover, a plurality of conductive contacts and an eject mechanism. The eject mechanism comprises a heart cam element defining a guiding groove, a slider, a cam follower disposed between the guiding groove of the heart cam element and the slider, a coiled spring and a latching member. The coiled spring is disposed between the slider and the cover for providing enough elastic force. The latching member has an end fixing with the slider and an opposite end forming a hook for engaging with a notch of an electrical card and a protrusion portion upwardly extending into a guide hole of the cover. When the electrical card is inserted into the connector, the slider moves with the movement of the card. At the same time, the hook of the latching member engages with the notch of the card to prevent the card from falling out of the connector. When the card is ejected from the connector, the latching member disengages from the notch of the card, thereby free the card from the connector. However, the conventional connector need an additional latching member, as a result, the conventional connector includes more excessive components to make the eject mechanism complex.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector having a simplified structure is needed to solve the above problems.